


Listen and Learn

by WingedChickadee



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedChickadee/pseuds/WingedChickadee
Summary: The stories are written by the victors and survivors. What if lost and perished one day. How would they be remembered by people who despised them?(This was something I wrote at 3 am, and it was a v random idea. And it is in no way edited, so, lol).





	Listen and Learn

Let me tell you the story of a Guardian who loved so many, and lost them all to age or bullets. Let me pull the strings together to tell the story of a Guardian who danced with death and the King who Takes and the vex manipulator. Let me spin the tale of a Guardian who fell to Darkness, not like that of Yor. They fell to the all-consuming darkness of revenge. They loved hard and fell when he was taken away by a Fallen with to lucky of aim. Then their town was taken too.

Let me weave the words of a Guardian who never stayed in this tower. They fought in the wilds and lived in town now lost to time and scavengers. All you will find left there now is dust and bones.  
Here me oh champion of light, and learn from their mistake. Learn from their loss, and pain, and failures. Gaze upon the ashes of their life, and see why the Guardians must never be like them.  

They scorned the Traveler, spoke against the Speaker, and sided with the banished Osiris. Their arguments with the Vanguard were infamous and only brought dissent within the Tower. They stole Guardians from the Tower and corrupted them with their lessons.  
Listen our dear champion, and stray away from the ashes of their failure. They brought destruction and death and misery to the Guardians.  
See why we keep the civilians inside our walls. See why even Hunters come back to the Tower eventually. See why the void is to be feared, and that is why the Nightstalkers are gone.

The void consumed and tore them asunder. Their town burnt to ash, then the void latched onto them and tore them apart. They are gone. Lost and cut down from their own hubris to the Fallen.

Hear my words and take them in. Let yourself obey the Traveler, and protect these glorious city walls. Follow and obey the Light you serve. Do not become a Guardian of the Wilds, do not become Ten.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I should never write at 3 am while running on 3-4 hours of sleep xD. It gets weird, and dumb lol.


End file.
